


A father has to always be there for their children, no matter if their dead or not.

by ayunki



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Modern AU, Other, dream is made to kidnap quackity and blackmail awesamdude and scam him and kill quackity anyway, phil and awesamdude r best friends, phil and awesamdude r rich men woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayunki/pseuds/ayunki
Summary: mfs dead
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson
Kudos: 10





	A father has to always be there for their children, no matter if their dead or not.

The video played, a camera turning to Quackity, a tape covering his mouth as he was tied up to a pole with a rope. 

"Hello, Awesamdude. Is the redstone business going nice?" A man said, sitting on a chair next to the unconscious boy, with a smiley face mask. 

"Well, I hope two businesses isn't too stressful, yes?" The man mentioned. 

"Maybe give me 200k in cash, and maybe you'll get your little 'boy' back, hm?" The man said, the video cutting off his laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY SHORT BEGINNING OF THE STORY!  
> (this is not a one chapter book btw,  
> their will be a lot.  
> a lot lot.   
> I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE IT LOLZ)


End file.
